When I Meet You
by CELLjenova
Summary: Momen dimana Ino Yamanaka mengenal Sasuke Uchiha dengan baik, sebelum tragedi Uchiha terjadi.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Namaku Ino Yamanaka, aku adalah seorang calon kunoichi yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka. Umurku masih 8 tahun dan sekarang masih duduk di bangku akademi ninja. Aku sangat menyukai bunga, bunga itu seakan-akan seperti belahan jiwaku. Jujur, aku sebenarnya belum pernah punya teman dekat, malah bisa dibilang aku selalu dijahili oleh geng cewek popular di akademi. Mereka sangat cantik dan bergaya, aku merasa terpojok ke belakang ketika aku berada di dekat mereka, karena aku ini sama sekali tidak cantik, tidak bergaya, hanya memakai kaos panjang berwarna orange dan celana panjang hitam. Rambut blondeku juga terpotong pendek dan tidak terlihat feminin sama sekali. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka yang cantik dan populer itu selalu mengganggu, menggencet, menjahili aku yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan mereka. Aku selalu menangis kalau pulang dari akademi, tapi selalu kutahan dan menjawab dengan tersenyum riang kalau kedua orangtuaku menanyakan keadaanku. Tapi aku juga tidak apa-apa terus diganggu oleh mereka, karena ada yang selalu menghiburku saat ini, yaitu sebuah bunga yang sedang kutanam di belakang halaman sekolah. Setiap melihatnya entah kenapa aku selalu bahagia dan berharap suatu saat nanti bunga itu akan tumbuh menjadi bunga yang mekar dan cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga lainnya.

Tapi selain bunga, ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatianku. Ketika aku sedang menyiram bunga yang kurawat di sekolah pada sore hari, mataku tertangkap oleh sosok anak laki-laki. Dia berambut hitam, berbaju hitam dengan tanda kipas di belakangnya, bercelana hitam, pokoknya semuanya serba hitam, kecuali kulitnya yang putih. Aku sangat mengenalnya, dia Sasuke Uchiha, anak laki-laki dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Kulihat dia sedang berlatih dengan kunai di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Aku bisa melihat jelas keringatnya yang mengalir dari dahi sampai pipi chubbynya, matanya yang hitam dan bulat menatap serius ke arah pohon yang sudah dilempari kunai olehnya, serta nafasnya yang keluar dengan cepat karena rasa lelah. Aku terkejut sekaligus terpana melihatnya, terkejut karena tidak kusangka aku bisa menemukan seorang anak laki-laki nomor satu dan popular berada di hutan yang sepi dan menyeramkan itu. Terpana karena melihat sosoknya yang sedang serius berlatih sampai seluruh tubuhnya kotor oleh tanah, sungguh keren.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara menyiram bungaku dan ingin menyapanya. Selama ini aku sudah tertarik padanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku karena aku adalah murid yang tidak menonjol dan tidak cantik, pastilah sasuke tidak pernah melirik ke arahku. Tapi kali ini aku akan memberanikan diri mendekatinya karena ini kesempatanku satu-satunya. Biasanya aku tidak pernah dapat kesempatan berbicara padanya karena banyak anak cewek yang bergerombolan datang untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menggubris sama sekali. Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan ke arah hutan tempat ia berada, suara kunai sangat terdengar jelas di telingaku, itu adalah tanda bahwa aku sudah hampir di dekatnya. Hatiku semakin deg-degan tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan sampai tiba di sebuah pohon yang ada di dekat Sasuke. Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi.......

_Krak!_

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja aku menginjak ranting kecil. Sasuke dengan segera menoleh ke arah pohon tempat aku berdiri dengan wajah yang waspada. Dia berubah posisi menjadi posisi bertarung dan kunai siap di tangannya, sepertinya dia mengira aku adalah musuh atau apa.

"Siapa itu!?" Suara kecil Sasuke bergema di sekitar hutan.

Aku menelan ludah sebentar sebelum memunculkan diriku di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, aku keluar dari balik pohon. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku, tapi berubah menjadi tenang dengan cepat.

"Kamu...?" Gumam Sasuke masih melihat ke arahku.

"Ee..selamat sore Sasuke-kun!" Aku menyapa dengan gugup.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanyanya datar sambil mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke pohon.

Aku menyentuh rambut blondeku sebagai tanda salting. "Aku tadi sedang menyiram bunga di halaman belakang akademi, lalu aku melihatmu di sini dan memutuskan untuk menyapamu."

"Ooh.." Hanya itu respon darinya, dia tetap melempari pohon dengan kunainya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sama sekali. Jelas saja dia tidak tertarik denganku, gadis-gadis cantik di akademi saja dia tidak tertarik. Aku melihat Sasuke menghentikan latihannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas putihnya, sepertinya dia mau pulang.

"Sasuke-kun mau pulang? Apa karena aku ada disini, kau merasa terganggu?" Tanyaku hati-hati, takut kalau akulah yang menyebabkan dirinya ingin pulang.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. "Tidak, memang sudah waktunya aku pulang. Kalau tidak, ibuku akan marah."

"Oh begitu ya haha." Kataku lega sekaligus gugup, ternyata dia pulang bukan karena terganggu dengan kehadiranku, lagipula kenapa aku menjadi punya pikiran negatif begini?

Sasuke mengalungkan tas selempangnya ke tubuhnya. "Sudah ya." Katanya singkat sambil berlalu tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Tapi memang wajar sih, diakan tidak mengenalku, jadi kami tidak bisa akrab begitu saja. Lalu Sasuke melirikku sebentar dan dia menghadapkan badannya ke arahku. "Lebih baik kau juga pulang sekarang, hari sudah mulai gelap. Berbahaya kalau perempuan sepertimu pulang malam-malam."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "B-baiklah!"

"Sudah ya, sampai jumpa besok di akademi, Yamanaka." Kata Sasuke tersenyum padaku, lalu ia berbalik dan pergi. Aku terkejut, mataku membelalak tidak percaya, mulutku juga terbuka lebar, tidak kusangka Sasuke yang terkenal, popular, dan sudah pasti sulit didekati bisa mengenalku! Aku bahkan nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengaranku ketika Sasuke menyebut nama keluargaku. Suara Sasuke ketika menyebut nama belakangku saja cukup membuat hatiku deg-degan lebih, bahkan tadi dia juga menyuruhku pulang cepat! Apa dia khawatir padaku?

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku, bermaksud segera menghilangkan pikiran berlebihanku itu. Sasuke itu baik, wajar saja anak perempuan sepertiku dicemaskan olehnya. Dia juga tidak sedingin yang kukira selama ini, kalau sudah mengenalnya, entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi lega sekaligus senang. Yah, aku sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke meskipun hanya sebentar. Itu membuat hari-hariku yang penuh kesuraman ini menjadi terang kembali.

Aku pulang ke rumahku dengan perasaan gembira, sampai orangtuaku kebingungan melihatku. Wajahku berseri-seri, ini pertama kalinya aku pulang dari akademi dengan perasaan yang benar-benar senang, padahal biasanya aku selalu pura-pura tersenyum di depan orangtuaku demi menyembunyikan penggencetanku di akademi.

"Ino, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau sangat senang lebih dari biasanya." Tanya ibuku.

"Iya ibu! Aku sangat senang karena aku berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun hari ini!" Jujurku padanya. Ayahku, Inoichi mengerutkan kening, lalu berpikir sebentar. "Oh, anak Uchiha itu?! Tumben kamu bisa berbicara padanya, bukankah dia anak yang pendiam dan selalu menyendiri?"

Aku menunduk. "Iya...dia selalu menyendiri. Tapi kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dekat, dia anaknya baik kok! Bahkan dia menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat, agar aku tidak pulang kemalaman!" Kataku sambil memasang wajah cerah lagi.

"Hmmm begitu ya....baguslah nak, kau bisa berteman dengan anak nomor satu di akademi itu. Yah, setidaknya hubungan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Uchiha bisa saja menjadi lebih dekat." Kata ayahku tersenyum.

"Iya!" Kataku mengangguk. Ibuku tersenyum, lalu menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. "Baiklah, kau bisa istirahat di kamarmu sekarang, ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Aku mengangguk lagi dan segera berlari menuju tangga, aku menuju ke kamarku yang serba ungu. Aku suka warna ungu, karena warna itu sangat anggun menurutku, seanggun bunga. Aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa merubah penampilanku menjadi anggun juga. Berubah menjadi bunga yang cantik dan disukai banyak orang, tentunya supaya Sasuke juga melihat ke arahku. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kasurku yang empuk, aku masih mengingat pertemuanku dengan Sasuke tadi. Aku tersipu-sipu sendiri, aku juga tertawa kecil, tanda aku sangat senang sekali.

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah cermin di depanku. Aku melihat bayanganku sendiri, aku baru sadar kalau kulitku sangat kusam, rambut blondeku berantakan seperti anak laki-laki, dan juga...bajuku yang terbilang tidak feminin. Aku kemudian bertekad akan merubah sedikit penampilanku. Dengan segera, aku membuka sebuah majalah kecantikan milik ibu yang sangat jarang kubaca. Hampir berjam-jam aku membaca isinya sampai ibuku memanggilku untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malampun aku kembali membaca majalah itu di kamar.

Setelah paham isinya, tekadku menjadi lebih bulat. Aku memutuskan akan merawat diriku sendiri, agar aku tidak terlihat buruk di depan Sasuke. Karena terlalu semangat membaca itu, aku jadi tidak sadar kalau ini sudah larut malam. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur, menanti hari esok dimana aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke di akademi.

***

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Aku memulai misiku sekarang, yaitu merubah penampilanku. Aku segera ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku membuka lemari pakaianku. Aku mencari-cari pakaian yang kira-kira jarang kupakai, setelah mencari-cari selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku menemukan baju yang lumayan. Baju itu adalah baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna orange. Selama ini aku tidak percaya diri memakainya karena menurutku sedikit terbuka, tapi demi merubah penampilan akupun memutuskan untuk memakai yang ini. Aku cepat-cepat memakai baju itu, ternyata baju ini tidak terlalu ketat malah lumayan nyaman. Lalu, aku memakai celana pongkol berwarna hitam, aku masih belum suka memakai rok, karena itu susah membuatku bergerak.

Setelah merasa cocok dengan pakaianku, berikutnya merubah wajahku dan rambutku. Kata majalah, aku cukup membedaki wajahku agar terlihat lebih bersih dan cerah. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk memakai alat make-up, takutnya nanti malah aneh dan menor. Lalu aku menyisir rambut pendekku serapi mungkin. Jujur saja, aku jarang menyisir rambutku sendiri karena bagiku sama saja, jadinya rambutku sedikit kusut. Ternyata menyisir rambut tidak ada ruginya, bahkan rambutku jadi lebih lembut dan enak dilihat daripada sebelumnya, aku juga mencoba mengubah-ubah poniku agar terlihat berbeda dan lebih bagus. Tidak lupa aku memasang jepitan rambut di sisi kiri rambutku, supaya kelihatan lebih manis. Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku merasa puas meskipun perubahanku ini hanya sedikit, setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Aku langsung mengambil tas sekolahku dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Orangtuaku yang melihat perubahan dariku jadi sedikit terkejut. "Ada angin apa kamu berubah seperti ini? Kamu kelihatan lebih segar dari kemarin-kemarin." Tanya ayahku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada angin apa-apa, ayah. Aku hanya ingin menjadi sedikit cantik." Jawabku. Ibuku membelai kepalaku. "Ino, kau itu sudah cantik. Putriku yang paling cantik sedunia." Aku tersipu mendengar pujian ibuku. "Terima kasih ibu, tapi aku ingin lebih mempercantik saja kok."

Keduanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian kami semua sarapan pagi. Setelah sarapan, aku mencium pipi ayah dan ibuku kemudian berangkat ke akademi dengan perasaan riang. Ketika aku mulai memasuki gerbang akademi, aku merasa banyak anak laki-laki yang memperhatikanku. Mungkin mereka terkejut dengan perubahanku yang awalnya mungkin tomboi seperti laki-laki berubah menjadi feminin seperti ini. Bahkan anak perempuan juga banyak yang memperhatikanku. Aku merasa bahagia sambil merasakan angin sejuk menerbangkan rambut pendekku, bahkan aku juga merasa kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan di sekitar tubuhku, seperti ikut terbawa oleh kebahagiaanku.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-chan." Sapa seorang anak laki-laki, matanya tidak berkedip melihatku.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapaku juga dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Wajah anak laki-laki itu jadi merah. Semakin lama, banyak anak laki-laki yang datang ke arahku untuk mengucapkan selama pagi padaku. Tanpa sadar aku jadi berbicara akrab dengan mereka, tak kusangka perubahanku ini membuatku mendapatkan banyak teman juga.

Tapi sebenarnya ada satu orang yang belum kulihat di akademi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Aku celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari demi menemukan anak laki-laki pujaanku itu, mengabaikan segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depanku.

**"KYAAAA..!! SASUKE-KUN!"**

Aku mendengar suara anak-anak perempuan memanggil nama yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Itu Sasuke! Akhirnya orang yang kutunggu datang juga. Seperti biasa ia memakai baju hitamnya dan tidak menggubris teriakan para anak perempuan yang berkerumun di belakangnya. Aku juga sadar kalau Sasuke sepertinya melirikku sebentar, tapi ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam gedung akademi. Karena ia sudah masuk, aku jadi tidak sempat menyapanya, membuatku sedikit kecewa.

Di ruang kelaspun, mataku terus menatap ke arahnya. Berjam-jam aku mengabaikan ajaran Iruka-sensei hanya untuk memandanginya. Aku melihat saat dia membaca bukunya dengan serius, menjawab pertanyaan Iruka-sensei dengan benar, bahkan saat latihan melempar kunai ia mendapat nilai sempurna, seperti biasa. Entah kenapa sosok Sasuke itu selalu bersinar di mataku. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri sampai aku merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di kepalaku. Eh..? tepukan ringan..?

"Yamanaka, ini sedang jam pelajaran. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik ya." Kata Iruka-sensei tersenyum yang ternyata habis menepukku dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ba-baik Iruka-sensei...." Jawabku malu, semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Yamanaka melirik Uchiha yaaaa??!" Mataku melotot ketika mendengar salah seorang murid berteriak padaku, membuat seisi kelas menggodaiku juga dan mereka semua tertawa, kecuali sebagian anak-anak perempuan yang cemburu. Aku makin menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah, mukaku panas dan mungkin sudah merah padam. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Aku nyaris tidak percaya kalau Sasuke juga melihat ke arahku dengan wajah merah dan tersenyum kecil, lalu dia kembali mengarah ke bukunya tanpa mempedulikan suara teman sekelas yang terus menggodai kami. Sasuke....Sasuke tersenyum? Apa dia tidak kesal dan malu sama sekali? Lalu apa arti wajah merahnya itu? apa dia tersipu? Tidak mungkin! Aku langsung mengabaikan suara-suara murid yang ada di kelasku karena tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!" Seruan Iruka-sensei membuat semuanya menjadi diam kembali. Aku kembali menatap Sasuke, lagi-lagi aku terkejut karena Sasuke juga memandangku di balik bukunya, mata kami berdua bertemu. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang tidak karuan, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang kupegang. Sampai pelajaran terakhir, aku tidak berani menatap Sasuke karena grogi dan mungkin dia mengira aku aneh.

_TENG TONG!_

Suara bel bergema di seluruh kelas, tanda waktunya pulang. Semua murid langsung keluar kelas dengan suka cita. Aku memberanikan diri melihat bangku Sasuke sekali lagi, tapi orang yang dimaksud sudah menghilang. Ternyata dia sudah keluar dari kelas, diikuti anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya karena terhalang fans-fans Sasuke ini. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengejarnya, akupun memutuskan mengunjungi bungaku yang kutanam di belakang sekolah dulu sebelum pulang. Aku menyiram bungaku seperti biasa, tatapanku mengarah menuju hutan dimana aku bertemu Sasuke dan bicara padanya untuk pertama kali. Tapi hari ini dia tidak ada, mungkin saja dia sudah pulang atau latihan di tempat lain. Aku kembali memandangi bungaku, aku tersenyum melihat tumbuhan yang masih kecil itu.

"Cepat tumbuh besar ya, agar kamu berkembang dan menjadi bunga yang cantik." Kataku pada bunga itu. Hari sudah semakin sore, aku sudah selesai menyiram bunga dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Suasana akademi sudah sepi seketika. Aku terus berjalan dengan lesu, karena aku tidak sempat menyapa ataupun berbicara dengan Sasuke hari ini. Padahal aku berubahkan demi bertemu dengannya. Tapi sesuatu masih berkelebat di dalam pikiranku, kenapa tadi Sasuke melihatku ya? Dengan senyum lagi? Apakah ada yang aneh padaku? Atau dia benar-benar sudah menganggapku aneh sekarang?! Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sepertinya aku mulai berpikiran negatif lagi.

Tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung sesuatu dan membuatku jatuh. Aku melihat kakiku sampai berdarah, membuatku tidak bisa berdiri. Aku meringis kesakitan memegang kakiku sendiri. Ternyata di depanku sudah berdiri tiga orang anak perempuan yang selalu menggencetku. Aku jadi takut, tubuhku bergetar, dan air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Wah...wah..ternyata si Ino gendut sudah sedikit berubah ya. Meskipun masih kalah jauh dengan kita. Bukan begitu teman-teman?" Kata pemimpin gengnya yang bernama Ami sambil melihat ke arah dua temannya. Kedua temannya mengangguk dan menatapku dengan pandangan benci. Gadis bernama Ami itu mendekatiku dan tiba-tiba tangannya menjambak rambutku.

"Aduh! Sakit Ami! Hentikan...! hiks..hiks..." Teriakku sambil menangis. Ami tetap menjambak rambutku dengan kasar, kedua temannya tertawa melihat penderitaanku.

"Jadi kau berubah karena mau menyaingi kami ya?! Kau irikan pada kami?! Lalu kau ingin merebut Sasuke juga?!" Bentak Ami padaku. Aku tidak menjawab, tetap menangis tersedu-sedu. Ami semakin marah karena aku tidak menjawabnya. Dia segera membawa tangannya ke udara, ingin melayangkan tamparannya ke wajahku. Aku hanya menutup mata erat-erat sambil terus menangis, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan segera mengenai pipiku.

"Hei, hentikan!"

Ami segera menghentikan aksinya itu, dia lalu melihat ke sumber suara. Aku juga melihat ke arah yang sama, betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat anak berambut hitam, berbaju hitam yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Dia berdiri di depan kami dengan wajah marah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...?" Gumam Ami tidak percaya sekaligus salah tingkah, kedua temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku, melihat wajahku yang basah oleh air mata dan kakiku yang berdarah. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Ami dan teman-temannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yamanaka?!" Bentak Sasuke pada mereka.

"Ka-kami...kami...hanya..." Ami tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedua temannya sudah melarikan diri duluan, Ami yang sudah terpojok juga ikut melarikan diri tanpa sempat menjawab. Sasuke memandang kepergian mereka dan menghela nafas. Dia lalu memandangku dan berlutut di hadapanku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku...tidak..." Aku sudah menangis duluan tanpa menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Sasuke yang melihatku juga jadi panik, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatku berhenti menangis. Sasuke lalu mengusap noda tanah di lengan dan kakiku, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Dia membersihkan darah di lututku dengan lembut, aku hanya meringis kesakitan sambil sesenggukan. Setelah selesai membersihkan, dia mengikat lututku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku ikat dulu supaya pendarahannya tidak bertambah parah. Sudah, jangan menangis ya." Katanya tersenyum. Tangisku berhenti ketika melihat senyum manisnya itu, baru pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke sedekat ini. Jantungku langsung berdegup kembali sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku langsung memeluknya erat, tangisku semakin parah. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke kaget dengan perlakuanku.

"Aku...takut..." Gumamku pelan sambil bergetar. "Jangan takut, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke membelai kepalaku lembut, saat itu juga aku merasa tenang, padahal usia kami sama tapi dia bersikap sangat dewasa.

Aku tersenyum, menyeka air mataku sendiri. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke kelihatan lega ketika melihatku berhenti menangis, dia lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kuantarkan pulang."

Aku menyambut tangannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku karena masih terasa sakit. "Sasuke-kun, aku susah berdiri.." Kataku hampir menangis lagi.

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu...." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan segera ia menggendongku di punggungnya. Aku terkejut bukan main. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri dan berjalan, kan? Untuk itu aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah!" Katanya tersenyum. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya, dia sudah merelakan sapu tangannya untuk menutupi lukaku, sekarang dia menggendongku sampai rumah. "Sasuke-kun, apa tidak berat?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ada nada keberatan sedikitpun. Aku merasa wajahku menjadi panas kembali, dengan perlahan aku mengalungkan tanganku ke seluruh lehernya. Aku bisa melihat tanda klan Uchiha yang terlihat jelas di punggungnya. Kata orang, klan Uchiha itu kebanyakan orang yang dingin, pendiam, tidak banyak bersosialisasi dengan orang luar kecuali klannya sendiri. Tapi aku merasa ada kehangatan, kebaikan, keikhlasan, dan kepolosan pada diri Sasuke. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Yamanaka." Panggil Sasuke.

Aku tersentak. "I-iya?"

"Mengapa kamu mengelus punggungku?" Tanyanya, membuatku memerah.

"Aku...hanya..." Aku terus mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Aku hanya kagum dengan simbol klanmu!" Jawabku, setidaknya sedikit masuk akal. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Begitu ya....simbol ini sangat kubanggakan. Aku sangat kagum dengan ninja-ninja hebat dari klanku, apalagi kakakku!"

"Kakak? Kamu punya kakak?" Tanyaku polos.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kakakku sangat hebat, di usia segini saja dia sudah menjadi ninja. Aku ingin sekali sepertinya, bahkan bertekad untuk melampauinya! Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa..." Katanya murung.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun! Kamu pasti bisa, jangan pernah menyerah! Karena kamu itu sangat hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dari murid akademi lainnya! Aku menyukaimu juga karena hal itu!" Tiba-tiba aku terkejut, apa yang kukatakan tadi? Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah, aku berharap dia tidak mendengar bagian akhir tadi. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya seperti apa sekarang. Cepat-cepat aku langsung meralat perkataanku. "Err...maksudku aku menyukaimu sebagai teman..."

Kemudian dia melirikku melalui bahunya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yamanaka. Aku tidak pernah mendengar orang diluar klanku menyatakan seperti itu." Katanya pelan. Aku terdiam, sebenarnya aku menyesal karena aku berkata suka sebagai teman, tapi setidaknya dia senang.

"Biasanya orang-orang menganggapku hanya seorang Uchiha yang disegani, lalu anak-anak perempuan semua menyatakan suka padaku, tapi sepertinya bukan dari hati mereka. Mereka hanya berani bergerombol mengikutiku kemanapun aku berada. Sungguh mengganggu..." Kata Sasuke. Aku rasanya mengerti perasaannya, dia kesepian.

Sasuke lalu tersenyum. "Tapi sejak ada kamu, aku merasa senang, karena kamu menyadari keberadaanku. Kamu tidak tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kamu menyapaku di hutan waktu itu?"

Aku teringat kembali akan hal itu, aku tidak merasa Sasuke terkejut, yang aku lihat hanya wajahnya yang biasa. "Sasuke-kun.." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Yamanaka, terima kasih ya." Katanya sekali lagi. Aku mengangguk senyum. "Tapi tolong jangan memanggilku Yamanaka lagi, panggil Ino saja!" Kataku memerah. Sasuke melihatku sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, Ino."

Kami diam beberapa menit. Lalu Sasuke memanggilku. "Ino."

"Ya Sasuke-kun?" Jawabku.

"Kuperhatikan sepertinya kamu sedikit berubah hari ini." Kata Sasuke. Aku melotot benar-benar tidak percaya, Sasuke ternyata memperhatikanku! Dia tahu aku merubah penampilan! Hatiku langsung senang mendengarnya. "Iya, kamu tahu saja."

Sasuke tertawa. "Jelas aku tahu, bahkan ketika teman-teman sekelas semua meneriakimu, aku melihatmu malu-malu. Aku baru sadar kalau kamu itu manis, Ino."

Wajahku lagi-lagi merah padam, aku memegang kedua pipiku. Sasuke memujiku manis? Rasanya aku ingin terbang dalam kebahagiaan saat ini juga. Hatiku menjadi semakin berbunga-bunga. "Hehe t-terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi, jangan hanya merubah penampilanmu saja. Aku juga ingin kamu menjadi lebih kuat, jangan mau diganggu seperti tadi dan menangis sendirian. Bukankah nilai ninjutsumu lebih bagus dari mereka? harusnya kamu bisa lebih percaya diri." Tukasnya.

"Iya! Aku berusaha akan menjadi lebih kuat, agar mereka tidak bisa sembarangan menggangguku lagi!" Kataku mantap. Sasuke tersenyum senang dengan semangatku. "Bagus, itu namanya kunoichi yang dibanggakan!"

Aku tertawa malu-malu. "Aku juga berharap semoga Sasuke-kun bisa menjadi ninja hebat juga suatu saat nanti, atau mungkin saja menjadi Hokage!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berniat menjadi Hokage, aku hanya ingin memimpin klanku saja agar nanti lebih maju lagi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berharap semoga klan Sasuke-kun bisa maju!" Kataku berdoa. Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku yang berupa toko bunga. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat papan nama tokoku. "Keluargamu menjual bunga, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menurunkanku ke tanah.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya! Jadi kalau kamu mau membeli bunga, silahkan datang saja ya!" Kataku ceria. Sasuke tetap melihat papan nama toko itu. "Yamanaka Hana....sepertinya ibuku juga pernah membeli disini."

"Oh ya?" Tanyaku tertarik.

"Iya. Kata ibuku, 'Yamanaka Hana' adalah toko bunga yang paling terkenal di Konoha. Bunganya terkenal cantik dan subur. Bahkan ibuku sering memajangnya di ruang tengah setelah membeli bunga dari sini." Kata Sasuke.

Aku tersipu, lalu ikut memandang papan nama itu. "Aku sangat suka bunga! Aku berharap aku bisa seanggun bunga suatu saat nanti." Sasuke melihat ke arahku, dia hanya diam. Aku yang merasa dipandangi Sasuke juga menjadi bingung, tapi deg-degan di saat yang sama.

"Kamu ingin menjadi bunga yang anggun?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sasuke lalu menyentuh ujung rambutku, membuatku tersentak kaget. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, ada apa dengan rambutku?"

Wajah Sasuke menjadi serius melihat rambutku, lalu berpindah ke arah wajahku. "Menurutku, rambutmu lebih bagus dipanjangkan saja. Aku yakin pasti akan terlihat anggun. Karena kulihat rambutmu ini cantik." Katanya tersenyum. Aku memerah, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikanku. "Ka-kalau Sasuke-kun berpendapat begitu, aku akan memanjangkannya!"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, aku juga tersenyum. Lalu ibuku tiba-tiba keluar dari toko bunga, melihat kami berdua. "Ino, sedang apa kamu di luar? Ya ampun! Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya ibuku cemas ketika memperhatikan kakiku yang lecet dan diikat oleh sapu tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, tadi aku terpeleset jadinya kakiku sedikit lecet." Jawabku berbohong. Sasuke melihat ke arahku dengan bingung, karena aku menjawab hal yang tidak sebenarnya. Ibuku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Benarkah itu?"

Aku memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke agar dia mengikuti ucapanku tadi. Sasuke langsung mengerti apa maksudku, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Iya itu benar. Lalu aku mengantarnya sampai ke sini."

Ibuku langsung tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Ino pulang ya..eer...." Ibuku tidak melanjutkan karena dia tidak tahu nama Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih ya, nak Uchiha." Kata ibuku tersenyum. "Aku tahu ibumu selalu membeli bunga disini. Dia sudah menjadi langgananku."

"Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga anda, dia selalu menghiasi rumah dengan bunga-bunga dari toko ini!" Kata Sasuke polos. Ibuku menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, aku juga tersenyum melihatnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membawakan kotak obat dulu untuk Ino." Lalu ibuku masuk ke dalam, sedangkan kami berdua duduk di bangku depan.

"Ino, kenapa kamu tadi berbohong soal kakimu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuaku khawatir, aku harus tetap ceria dan kuat. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka." Kataku menerawang.

"Ooh begitu, kamu memang anak yang kuat, Ino. Untuk selanjutnya seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tunjukkan bahwa kamu memang benar-benar kuat di fisik, bukan hanya perasaan." Kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku janji, tuan Uchiha!" Kataku bercanda. Kami berdua tertawa, lalu Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kalaupun ada orang yang juga bernasib sama denganmu, janganlah ragu-ragu untuk menolongnya. Itu juga pelajaran untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat juga, Ino."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menolong orang yang kesusahan seperti Sasuke-kun menolongku tadi."

Sasuke mengangguk, dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sudah gelap. Pasti ibuku sudah khawatir." Dia lalu beranjak ingin pergi.

"Tunggu! Sapu tanganmu bagaimana?" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke sapu tangan yang mengikat kakiku. Sasuke terhenti sebentar, lalu ia menggeleng dengan senyum. "Itu untukmu saja, lagipula aku tidak terlalu memerlukannya. Sudah ya, sampai besok!" Sasuke langsung berlari lagi tanpa mendengar cegahanku. Aku memandangi kepergiannya sampai ia menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Aku memandangi sapu tangan Sasuke dengan tersenyum, tapi aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak terhadap Sasuke. Aku berharap perasaanku ini salah, akupun bergegas masuk ke rumah dan menunggu hari esok, untuk bertemu Sasuke lagi.

* * *

**Sebenarnya saya author dari fandom lain, jadi bisa dibilang saya author nyasar disini *digebukin* Yap! Saya membuat pairing SasuIno! Kan SasuSaku uda banyak, jadi saya nambah pairing ini saja. Jujur, klo soal pairing di naruto saya tuh netral2 aja. Ga mihak SasuSaku atopun SasuIno, begitu juga yang lainnya. Chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir, jadi cuma 2 chapter aja. Semoga penggemar SasuIno suka! :D**


End file.
